


Such Great Heights

by palliative



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but fluff, idk if this consider fluff though, scent scamming business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliative/pseuds/palliative
Summary: Seongwu is scentless but one blonde kid like to sniff (and follow) him around





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is omegaverse and fluff, something I'm not used to but enjoy uwu
> 
> Happy GapyeongLover

To have someone who can make him feel safe is all Seongwu ever wanted. To love, to mate and to belong somewhere with someone. 

He was so excited to find out his scent. He wants to know if his scent can bring comfort to people. When his parents told him his sister smells like a mixture of honey and camellia - sweet fragrance, a beta - Seongwu doesn't understand anything but he was excited to find it out himself. 

Fourteen was supposed to be the year he gets his scent, the year he finally understand what his sister smells like. But some people - like Seongwu - are a late bloomer, his teacher said. With assuring hands, he was told he probably gets it the next year. But by the next year, he said to himself that maybe he will get it when he turned sixteen. Or seventeen. Or eighteen. Then when he turned twenty he realized, he got to stop hoping and waiting.

Scentless. Invisible. Seongwu just has to live like that. Tough times never last but tough people do. He is used to lying to himself how he can live without having scent every night and it just did the trick. Scentless or invisible, so be it. He still can live and he still needs to keep living. 

One of the tricks of lying to yourself is to always tolerate bullshit. Even petty and stupid like the big box blocking the entrance to the art room. It’s Sunday, the temperature is dropping fast. He hasn’t slept well lately and he is hungry. All he wanted to do is to get his canvas papers and the brushes he left in there, go home, get some hot food along the way and tuck himself to bed, then maybe by the time he wakes up, he finally has the energy to continue with his work. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t even have enough energy to move and throw the box away, maybe destroy whatever in it first. So all he could do is just stare at it, hoping the box would disappear by itself.

“Seongwu hyung?” Slowly Seongwu turns to Jinyoung, walking towards him with a grape frappe in one hand. “What are you doing here?” He stopped and stands next to Seongwu, turns to look at the box too.

“Jinyoung,” Seongwu said in the calmest voice he can make. “There’s a bigass box blocking my way” 

“Oh,” he simply replied as he takes a slurp of his cold frappe - and Seongwu silently amazed with Jinyoung endurance towards cold. “That’s Daniel hyung’s”

Seongwu turns to Jinyoung, brows furrowed up when Jinyoung stops there and didn’t explain further who the fuck is that idiot named Daniel. Nor Jinyoung takes any action of maybe help him to remove the box. 

The younger boy takes two more slurps. “I saw Daniel hyung in the cafe just no-- oh nevermind, here he comes” 

Daniel is big - like he wears extra padding on his shoulders, and he thinks he owns all the time in the world, Seognwu thoughts. The blonde boy strolls slowly with his drink and food, although Seongwu sure he can feel Seongwu’s annoyance creeping into his blood. “Hey, Jinyoung” he smiles, way to brightly for Seongwu’s liking.

“Hyung, isn’t that your box? It is blocking Seongwu hyung’s way” Jinyoung explains, automatically act as Seongwu’s representative since the older one is giving everyone a cold shoulder.

Daniel quickly apologized as he immediately picks up his box and stands aside, giving way for Seongwu to coldly walk pass him. Seongwu takes everything he needed, even the paints he left there before while his head continues imagining the warm soup, his bed and all the sleep he’s going to get. Distracting your mind is a way to tolerate bullshit too. He was busy imagining the comfort back home when his steps were stopped by a sudden grip. 

Seongwu looks at the owner of the hand and Daniel quickly let go, raising his hand up as a sign he’ll back off. “Sorry, I’m uh - Sorry”

Seongwu rolls his eyes, fixes the bag on his shoulder and continues thinking about a better thing. Daniel's eyes keep on following Seongwu, even when he already disappeared at the corner of the street. Until Jinyoung softly elbowed him, bringing him back to the reality. “What are you doing here, with a big box?” Jinyoung asked without his mouth leaving the straw.

He turns to Jinyoung, “Isn’t it too cold for a frappe?”

Jinyoung simply slurped his frappe again before walk away, leaving Daniel’s question unanswered.

+++

“Hey” - isn’t what Seongwu expected or wanted when he entered the art room. The room was supposed to be empty, all for himself since most of the students are probably not dumb as him to go out in such cold weather. But a certain blonde boy was there, sitting on the desk with one foot on the chair, grinning as he waves at Seongwu. 

So Seongwu quickly walks pass him, plug earphones in his ears and pretend he didn’t see Daniel. He has better things to worry about, like his project. Seongwu puts a new blank canvas on the easel and starts squeezing paints on his palette before stares at the blank canvas, hoping for an inspiration.

Seongwu loves painting. It takes his mind everywhere, it is where he pours whatever he feels about his surrounding, how he sees the world. Yet majoring in art also means having people, specifically his lecturer, saying his art isn’t art enough. Lack of emotion. Seongwu has been crying (spiritually) every time he needs to finish his project and they still say Seongwu doesn’t have enough emotion. Feeling challenged, Seongwu claims he can and will show his lecturer he can bring the emotion in red without using the color. Which is something he deeply regrets now. It’s winter, the whole world is white and not red. Just like his untouched canvas. Pure and blank. 

“Are you going to draw anything?” Daniel suddenly asked right next to his ear, making Seongwu jumped and almost fall off the stool. Luckily Daniel manages to hold his arm, “Woah be careful, are you okay?”

Seongwu glares at him as he yanks his arm free. “What the fuck, dude?” He fixes his stool and sits on it. “Why are you here?”

“I asked you if I can look at you painting, you didn’t answer so I just take that as a yes” Daniel nonchalantly answered.

Seongwu taps on his earphones, still plugged in his ear although the song has long stopped. “Earphones in means do not disturb, dude” 

Daniel grins and mouthed sorry before points at the blank canvas again. “So what are you going to draw?”

“That’s none of your business” he simply answered as he turns his back to Daniel. Seongwu hopes Daniel would give up and go away when Seongwu ignores him, but he can still feel the blonde boy creeping up behind him. Out of the things Seongwu hates in this world include someone looking at him when he is doing his work. The anxiety inside him gets bigger as if Daniel is judging his inability to get inspiration and start to paint. Seongwu sighs and turns around, “Listen, you’re annoying me. What do you want?”

Daniel scratches the back of his neck, feeling guilty when his phone suddenly rings and he immediately answered it. Seongwu can hear the person at the other end of the line nags, whatever it is about Daniel deserves it. A while later Daniel gets up, looking at Seongwu likes he wants to say something but grabs his jacket instead. He turns to Seongwu a few times before his phone rings again so he just waves at Seongwu. “I’m going first, see you later” he bids before disappears.

Seongwu rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Who said we’ll meet again, this is the last time” He yanks his earphone off, packs his brushes and paints into his bag and quickly run the opposite direction Daniel went. His house is stuffy but he decided it’s better to continue - or start - his project at home instead. Daniel won’t be able to find him.

Except it doesn’t actually work. Wherever he goes, he will sure to bump into Daniel. The cafe, the stationery shop, even at random food stall. Seongwu sure Daniel stalked him - whenever the blonde boy greets him, his “Oh, what a coincidence” sounds so fake, but another part of him doesn’t mind it as long as Daniel never bother him. He’ll just greet, grinning brightly then proceed to do something else, go through the books or get his kimbap, ignoring Seongwu like it is a coincidence that they bump into each other.

Well he can handle having some blonde kid randomly greet him. Just a small part of his life he has to deal with. Like being scentless, he can handle Daniel randomly greets him out of nowhere, but one thing he can’t handle is cold winter weather. The city was covered with snow from last night and the wind is blowing through Seongwu even after he wrapped himself in a thick jacket. His fingers are turning cold, yet his there still no sight of his friends.

He should’ve just rejected their offer, or they could’ve just had the food delivered but Jihoon insists that the meat tasted better straight from the grill. It’s not like Sungwoon or Jaehwan doesn’t have a small grill at their house, it’s just Jihoon being a brat, wanting to eat from the store while ogling his crush. Now Seongwu must suffer alone, waiting for them as they went somewhere else first. 

Seongwu rubs the palm of his hands together before bringing them close to his mouth to warm them up. Then he saw a vending machine, a hot drink can warm his hands better. He was shivering, his fingers are going numb and he just want some hot coffee but there are three kids busy loitering in front of the machine. Seongwu, unfortunately, hates people - he never good with people. Especially since they like to question about his condition. But it is cold and Seongwu thought his fingers are going to fall off if he didn’t get his hot cup of coffee.

Being scentless also means nobody can detect him so Seongwu softly cough, making the three boys turn to him, shocked. Seongwu walks pass them and continue doing his business, ignoring the same old questions whispered on his back. Why doesn’t he has a scent? I didn’t notice him at all. How can he be scentless? He shuts them all up in his head, ignoring them would do the trick most of the time.

Except when he wants to reach for his drink, he was stopped by a strong grip. One of the kids, a bit shorter than him but have a bigger body is smirking at him. “Hey, what are you?”

Rude, Seongwu thought. And fucking strong, he can’t even free his own arm.

“You are that spirit aren’t you? Damn, they’re right. Although you’re scentless, you are so fucking pretty” he said while scanning Seongwu from head to toe. “God he is so scared his hands are cold” He sneered at Seongwu while his two friends laugh along. 

Seongwu glares at him. I’m just cold, idiot.

Suddenly the boy comes closer, “Hey, is it true if I make you my little toy, my mate won’t even know?”

Seongwu had to admit, he is scared and pissed. But thank god they can't smell his fear so instead of succumbing himself in fear, Seongwu bites his lips and gather his strength. A fist is ready so he yanks his arm free and about to throw a punch when the kid suddenly flew and landed on the vending machine. All eyes went from the kid grunting in pain to the newcomer, flushed with anger. Daniel glares at the other two, making them raise their hands and immediately make their escape. 

“What the fuck, Daniel?” Seongwu stops Daniel when the blonde boy was about to throw another punch on the boy.

“He was making you scared” 

“Yeah, I can handle him myself” Seongwu pushes Daniel aside and kick the kid’s genital. “Hope your so-called-mate leave your useless dick” He pushes his hair back and march away.

Daniel glares at the kid, whimpering in pain before chasing after Seongwu.

They ended up sitting on a bench, both not saying anything. Seongwu is still boiling in anger. He is still thinking he should have thrown an extra punch on that kid’s face. Suddenly he felt warm hands holding his knuckles, rubbing it softly. Seongwu turns to Daniel. “Where are your gloves? Your hands are cold now”

He just stares at Daniel's hands, on the bruises on his knuckles, it's too obvious on his pale hand. Daniel’s hands are pale yet it is so warm and big. It is probably as big as Seongwu’s but Daniel’s hand is fuller - like Seongwu’s hands fit perfectly in his hands. They’re big but feel so gentle when Daniel’s messaging Seongwu’s hands. All the touches leave warm lingering traces, making Seongwu forgot about his fear and anger.

Seongwu wonders when did he arrive and where did he come from. And what was he doing on campus? But he kept all the questions to himself. Out of the time Daniel accidentally bumps into him, he really glads Daniel was there when the accident happened. Daniel looks so gentle now, unlike when he punched that kid before. The weather is cold, his other hand is freezing but his heart…there’s a tightening feeling in his chest and stomach. He feels safe.

Seongwu quickly comes to his sense. A shiver runs through his body, blood rushing to his face. He shakes his head, shaking off the thoughts or whatever feeling he had just now.

Which makes Daniel looks up, eyes looking straight to Seongwu’s, making his heart did that thing again. “Are you that cold? You were shivering” Carefully his hands reach up to Seongwu’s cheek, “Your face is burning though?”

Seongwu knows how to deal with his anger or sadness but this feeling is too difficult for him. He can just awkwardly laugh and looked away when he suddenly spotted Guanlin, Sungwoon and Jihoon hiding behind the wall - with Guanlin is basically standing there, not exactly hiding, eyebrows furrowed together but Jihoon still holding onto him. Seongwu quickly pulls his hand away from Daniel and stands up, making the blonde boy startled and confused as he stands up too, looking at the two people coming from behind the wall towards Seongwu and Daniel. 

“We don’t want to disturb you...” Sungwoon said sheepishly before looks at Daniel with a smile while raising his eyebrows. “...with this ‘friend’ of yours?”

“This is Daniel...And he’s not my friend” Seongwu quickly announce, which Jihoon replied with a knowing-face, making Seongwu rolls his eyes.

“Ah, can you tell your not-friend, Daniel, to relax? We are his friends” Sungwoon looks straight to Daniel with a smile before turning to Guanlin. “You calm down too”

Seongwu can’t smell people so he doesn’t know what Daniel is feeling but he has been friend with Guanlin long enough to be able to read his face. He is surely wary about Daniel. Guanlin has subconsciously grabbed Seongwu’s hand earlier so Seongwu tightens his grip, assuring the young boy that everything is fine. Earning a little smile from Guanlin. Making Jihoon chuckles.

“Oh boy, here goes,” Jihoon said to himself, making Seongwu turns to the red-haired boy. 

“Anyway, we are going to get some food, does your friend wanna join us?” Sungwoon asks Seongwu but it is more directed to Daniel.

Seongwu can literally see a light in Daniel’s eyes when he looked at him. “No, he is not. And he is not my friend” He states firmly.

Seongwu quickly grabs his bag and about to leave when Daniel reached for his hand, stopping him. Without letting Seongwu’s hand go, he rummages into his bag before taking out a pair of gloves and hand it over to Seongwu. “Your gloves” Seongwu looks at the grey gloves then at Daniel, then at the unfamiliar gloves in his hand again. “Thanks for lending it to me before” 

He is still confused but his friends already giving him that weird look so before they could say anything, Seongwu snatched the gloves, mumble his thanks before drags his friends away. 

“Ong Seongwu, the boy who hates cold, would share ‘his’ gloves with someone who ‘isn't his friend’... Interesting” Jihoon said out loud, smirking at Seongwu who already planning his murder, earning a loud laughing from Sungwoo and worried silence from Guanlin.

Jihoon won’t stop bothering him, not until his so-called crush comes and serves him his food.

Seongwu decided if he just keeps Jihoon’s mouth shut and keep calm, they probably won’t ask and just forget about it.

Which they did and Seongwu is thankful, as long as they didn’t bump into Daniel or, Seongwu and Daniel together.

+++

DING!

Seongwu lazily looked at his phone. Three miss calls, all from Jaehwan - which Seongwu decided he WON'T call back - and one new message from him.

[Jaehwan] Seongwu, sorry I couldn't cancel this one. I'll make up to you later.

As soon as he reads the last line, the door bursts open. Daniel, with his bennies over his head and a scarf covering half of his face, smiles brightly at Seongwu. “Good morning,” he greeted. 

When Seongwu came and stayed in the art room again, Daniel also did the same. This time he learned his boundary and never bother Seongwu again, just sitting on his desk, doing his own work. Seongwu never understands why Daniel, who seems like someone for applied science department - which is totally opposite from Seongwu’s art department - needs to do his work in the art room. He always played with some motherboard, connecting wires here and there, spend hours glaring at his laptop then out of nowhere he suddenly have a robotic cat. 

“Hey,” Seongwu softly calls, making Daniel turn to him with a bright beam. “Do you wanna watch a movie together?”

There’s a pure shock written all over his face. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Wh-what no. I just have extra tickets and thought it would be a waste- you know what, nevermind” Seongwu turns to his canvas, he feels his face red from embarrassment. Seongwu was so excited for the movie, but his friends had to put him after their other engagement. 

“No, I love movies” Daniel exclaims, already putting on his scarf. He nods excitingly when Seongwu looks at him for confirmation. Seongwu - finally manage to process he can actually go out today - quickly grabs his jackets and bag.

+++

“I don't know you like this kinda movies” Daniel reads the ticket. “Nutcracker and the Four Realms” 

“If you don't wanna watch it,” Seongwu stuffs his mouth with popcorn. “...you can go home. I can watch this alone”

Daniel gasps. “And miss this date with you? Oh no, honey”

“Who said this was a date? And where is your ‘hyung’?”

“Oh okay, this friendly hangout with Seongwu hyung” Daniel nods gleefully.

“I don’t want to be your friend”

“Oh? Okay, we’re skipping to boyfriends now?”

Seongwu scoffs. “Still has that word, friends”

“Okay, geez. Husbands” Daniel smirks.

“Wow, you’re persistent” Seongwu sarcastically replied.

Daniel smiles proudly. “Hard work never fails. Anyway, what is the story about?”

“To be honest, I don’t know either. This movie looks fancy so…” Seongwu shrugs his shoulder.

Daniel chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m going to learn everything about them. From the fairytale to the fun facts. You can rely on me” Daniel winks before taking out his phone and instantly look them up. 

Seongwu just takes a sip of his cola. He has been waiting for this movie since the first time he watched the trailer online. A fantasy movie, and looks fun. Seongwu always has been the type that enjoys all type of movies. Romance, horror, thriller, sci-fi. He believes all movie has their own color. Being someone who couldn’t smell anyone, Seongwu prefers to see everything based on color instead. Even people. 

Even Daniel. He shifts his gaze on Daniel, still so focused on his phone. Seongwu thought Daniel’s color would be something strong, and fierce, like dark red. Fiery red. Red. 

“Fuck” 

Daniel looks up at Seongwu. “What’s wrong?”

Seongwu shuts his eyes tight. His assignment, that is still left untouched and the deadline is chasing him close. There are 24 hours a day, why can’t he have some peaceful hours where he doesn’t have to think about his assignment. He looks at the time before stands up. The assignment can wait, he can’t do it. He just doesn’t get the inspiration yet. Maybe he needs a distraction, or he will get some inspiration from the movie. He knows it’s all a lie but he won’t let that ruined his day any further. 

“Come on, the movie is starting” Seongwu grabs his popcorn and drink, before storming towards the entrance, making Daniel took his drink and quickly chased after Seongwu.

Sweet lies always work, he had more fun than he expected. Watching a movie with Daniel really takes his mind away from the assignment. Either the movie is really fun, or maybe Daniel what’s making it more fun. Daniel responds to his witty jokes - with more witty jokes, explain things where he gets the plot confused. Seongwu completely forgets about his worries as soon as the movie started.

“I mean imagine having cotton candy as your hair, pink and sweet. And you can always have cotton candy anywhere anytime you want”

Daniel laughs. “But you can’t take a shower or get in the rain or you will be bald”

“That’s true” he laughs along. “Imagine if Sugarplum is bald. The castle is surrounded with water, how can she still have her hair?” Seongwu couldn’t stop laughing at the thought of bald Sugarplum Fairy. 

“Hey hyung,” Daniel suddenly - and carefully - starts. “I’m hungry, do you want to grab dinner?” He carefully looks at Seongwu’s reaction, eyes are glimmering with a hope that Seongwu would be hungry too, just so he can spend more time together. While Seongwu eyes literally lights up with the mention of food. “I know this nice pizza place, is pizza okay?”

“Dude, I love pizza” Seongwu exclaims. 

Daniel mentally high fived himself in his head, another wins for him. Today is a good day. He gets to spend the whole day with Seongwu. “So what toppings do you like?”

“Oh no” Seongwu pouts, “I like them all. Beef, chicken, olives, pineapple, tu--”

“Pineapple?” 

Seongwu turns to the blonde boy, hands on his hips. “Every food is equal, never question or disrespect food ever again” Seongwu states, earning a laugher from Daniel. “I don’t know what to eat”

“They have pasta and steaks too, oh we are here” Daniel pulls the door open and Seongwu walks pass him to any available table. Seongwu pulls the chair and taps on the table, eyes on Daniel sitting next to him. Daniel removes his scarf before nodding toward the menu board above the counter. 

“Hey,” Seongwu quickly stops himself. He take a peek at Daniel, his attention already at Seongwu. Seongwu, he wants to share so he can try all the menu but he can’t help thinking that Daniel probably hates him for all the cold shoulder Seongwu gave before. His fingers tap on the table nervously. But Seongwu just can’t make a decision and he probably can’t finish all the food by himself. His inner selves were having a conflict when Daniel suddenly suggests that they should share - like he can read Seongwu’s mind - and Seongwu beams brightly before agreeing and list down all the food he wants to try to Daniel.

Strangely Daniel’s taste matches him. More or less, since the other boy only added his drink to the order. Seongwu looks at Daniel, and Daniel smiles back at him. There are so many things Seongwu doesn’t know about Daniel, like what is his major, what is his favorite food, why he gets flu so easily, why he likes to smile a lot. Yet the feeling he gets when he is with Daniel is something unexplainable, he feels so... comfortable.

Maybe because Daniel still treats him nicely although he always ignores Daniel - in which Seongwu feels a bit more guilty. When the food arrived, Daniel automatically put a slice of pizza on Seongwu’s plate, giving the slice with more toppings than the rest. 

“Do you have a crush on me or something?” Seongwu blurts out. 

Like it’s an automatic reaction, Daniel would chuckle first. “So suddenly?”

Maybe it’s the soft rock music playing or cozy interior design of the cafe, perhaps it’s the lightning or the cold weather outside, but Daniel smile looks so warm and genuine. Seongwu shrugs off whatever feeling he felt a short moment ago. “Why are you sitting so close to me? Go sits on that chair over there” 

“What’s wrong with my seat? It is way more convenient like this. It’s easy to reach for the food” Daniel defends himself, gesturing how his long hands reach for all the plates on the table.

“It’s because your legs are too long, and you have a flu” He pouts before shoves a mouthful of pasta in his mouth. 

In returns, he gets Daniel’s warm laugh and butterflies in his tummy. 

They exchanged numbers by the end of the day because Daniel said he will send all good restaurant recommendations to Seongwu if he found some. He did. He even sends food coupons, although for some reason most of them are for couples and if his friends couldn’t make it, Daniel would surely be free. 

Seongwu doesn’t even realize it but they had been messaging daily, and not just talking about food. They always have things to talk about. From dinosaurs, Vikings, to potato farm Seongwu plans on having in the future. Daniel would sometimes send him some weird post he found online, like the post he found earlier, about how 700 years old sword can still bleed, and now Daniel is suggesting them to find - or steal, whichever convenient - so they can test it out. He was so into the plans he didn’t even notice Sungwoon is asking him a question, not until Sungwoon blows air into his ears.

“What th-- Fuck, that’s disgusting” Seongwu wipes his ear, still having goosebumps around his neck.

“Dude, are you dating someone? You’ve been looking at your phone, giggling alone” Sungwoon lays back on the couch, “I care about you but this is scary”

Seongwu chuckles. “What? No, its just Daniel”

“Oh” Sungwoon answered shortly, nodding knowingly. “It’s Daniel” He sips his juice and gives a wink at Seongwu. Jaehwan also nods along.

Seongwu puts down his phone. The other two is still smiling cheekily at each other. “Wait, what does that suppose to mean?” 

“Well, Daniel pretty much explains everything,” Jaehwan says casually. Then he turns to look at Seongwu, looking so dumbfounded with his two friends. 

Seongwu raised his eyebrows, waiting for more explanation.

Jaehwan looks at Sungwoon before the older one bends his body forward and putting his hands together - like he's going to give Seongwu ‘the’ life advice. “Look, dude, you like him”

Seongwu scoffs but abruptly stopped when Sungwoon raised his eyebrows, a sign that he knows he is right.

“I don't know where you get that… assumption” Seongwu replies before turns to his phone. His chat with Daniel is still there and for some reason it makes his heart beats faster. Questions started to cloud his mind.

“Come on” Jaehwan puts his hand around Seongwu. “I mean you don’t get comfortable with people easily. You don’t even want to be friend with us until our second year? But with him? It’s only been a month but you are doing everything with him now. Movie nights, impromptu midnight supper,” Jaehwan points at Seongwu’s phone. “...planning a robbery together”

“Went out even though you have deadline chasing you. Everything is okay for Daniel” Sungwoon added, pressuring the deadline part.

Jaehwan gasps and puts his hand over his chest, “Wow, this is new. You never put us before your assignments” 

The door suddenly burst open and Jihoon came in with Guanlin. “Hello, peasant. I’m here with the food. Wait…” Jihoon moves his hand, gesturing distressed Seongwu sandwiched between Sungwoon and Jaehwan “...are you guys bullying Seongwu hyung?”

Before Seongwu could plead for help, Guanlin cuts “Oh please continue bullying him” He sits next to Sungwoon and takes a piece of chicken before nudging Sungwoon to spill what is the topic of discussion.

“But Seongwu, didn’t you said before he keeps sniffing on you?” Sungwoon asked. “You are fine by that now?”

“Who? That big dude? Daniel?” Jihoon looks at Seongwu before stuffing another piece of chicken in his mouth. “That’s creepy”

“Said the boy that keep sniffing that Woojin kids everywhere” Seongwu snorts in disgust.

“Dude, he smells like coconut, freshly baked cookies, maybe some hydrochloric acid. That’s such a weird combination but his scent is like drugs you know. My drug. My beta” Jihoon beams before swings his drumstick on Seongwu, “Don’t try to put the spotlight on me”

“He keeps sniffing on you?” Guanlin asked, in more concerned voice.

“He probably likes the smell of paints” Seongwu simply answered. Daniel often does his work in the painting room, where it reeks of acrylic paint and clay. Normally people won’t stay in the room for long but Daniel would spend hours there. 

“Seongwu does smell like paints,” Sungwoon says. “Sometimes I wonder if that is HIS scent but it’s just because you paint a lot”

“Maybe Daniel does have acrylic paint kink or something” Jaehwan gasps and looks at Seongwu. “Maybe he watched that movie where they did kinky things in the dark gloomy room, that Patrick Swayze guy back hugging Demi Moore”

“They’re doing pottery, you shithead. I do painting” Seongwu says before continuing more, “And I will kill Daniel before he can even come close to my work” 

“What if he really can smell you? He’s an alpha, right? Maybe his sense is stronger, stronger than Sungwoon” Jihoon said while opening another box of chicken. It seems he’s going to finish all the chicken instead.

Jihoon’s question makes the rest look at each other before they all, synchronously, laugh at that idea. Then silent fall as all eyes are on Seongwu again, with Sungwoon leaning forward to take a sniff. “No way” he simply said and they all breaks into laughter again.

They shrug that topic quickly and continue eating. While Seongwu had to pretend to move on from Jihoon’s question.

Except he can’t.

He keeps thinking how Daniel would sometimes stand closer to him. 

How all this time he keeps thinking to himself that Daniel gets running nose easily.

But the more he tried to bury the idea, the more he thinks about it.

He keeps thinking about it all week, and now he is sitting next to Daniel for their movie night -- which Seongwu insist to do it at his house since the weather is getting too cold, and Seongwu hates cold weather. He is the one inviting Daniel over but that was before his head was filled with that idea. 

Seongwu takes another sip. It’s his third bottle now. He has long forgotten about the movie, the only thing in his head is what Jihoon said. What his friends said. He takes another sip as his eyes focus on the boy sitting next to him.

“Hey” Seongwu breaks the silence, making the young boy quickly turns to him. Seongwu gulps. He is so curious and he just can’t hold it in any longer. “Do you… Can you…” Seongwu closes his eyes and bites his lips before continues. “Why do you keep sniffing on me?”

They turned some of the lights off before so they can get into the feels but even in the dim room, he can see Daniel getting flustered. “You noticed?”

“Yeah, I’m not that dumb” Seongwu simply answered then he waits for Daniel’s answer.

“I’m sorry. You just smell so nice” Daniel looks down. 

“You like sniffing paint?”

Daniel quickly looks up, “What? I’m… no?” 

“My smelling sense is...broken,” Seongwu tilts his head a little with his own self-diss. “But I know I literally - obviously- smells like paint”

“Well, yeah you do smells like paint but your scent is stronger”

Seongwu raised an eyebrow. 

Daniel continues like he feels the need to assure Seongwu. “You know you smell like pear, fresh avocado, and peony. Maybe some wheat? I kinda like that. Your scent is pretty strong and distinct, that’s how I found you the other day”

Seongwu's eyebrows furrowed, “Excuse me?”

Daniel somehow started to panic, then started to ramble things that Seongwu didn’t even pay attention anymore. His head keeps replaying what Jihoon said and overlay with what Daniel just said. He really can detect his scent. His heart feels like it would combust any second now. He is so confused yet he has been waiting for this moment his whole life. It’s okay if only one person can smell him. And he is so glad Daniel is that person.

“Hyung?” Seongwu looks at Daniel in the eyes. His eyes look concerned and so assuring. “Are you okay? Your face is so red. Are you...drunk?” 

Daniel shifts on his seat and gets closer to Seongwu. He puts his hand on Seongwu face and it feels so warm and nice, Seongwu can't help to close his eyes and leans on that hand. He wants to feel more of Daniel’s warmth. Daniel’s touch makes his heart is like filled with flower, so suffocating, he can’t breathe but he loves it.

And Daniel didn’t even move his hand, instead, he caresses Seongwu’s cheek. His thumb gently strokes on Seongwu’s constellation. Daniel carefully looks at every inch of Seongwu’s face.

Seongwu slowly opens his eyes and stares at Daniel, too lost in his thoughts. His ears are getting so red, Seongwu thought they would fall if Seongwu touched them. He never feels anything like this for such a long time, everything is so confusing. He is so happy, really happy, that everything looks so beautiful. Daniel’s eyes, his nose, his chin, his moles and his lips. Seongwu wants to kiss every inch of his face. So in short moment when his head is too high in the air, he leans forward and softly plants a kiss on those pair of lips. 

Seongwu can feel Daniel getting tensed up with the sudden kiss, but he didn’t back off. So Seongwu kiss him more, feeling the slightly dry but warm lips brushing against his lips. Soon after that Daniel started to kiss him back. The kiss is slow, and soft like they both are taking their time tasting and enjoying each moment of the kiss.

Until Daniel suddenly pulls away, face all red. “Seongwu, you… I…” He looks at Seongwu’s confused face again. Daniel tried to look for the right word but none comes out of his mouth, before he finally said, “I have to go” 

Without waiting for a reply, Daniel grabs his jackets and scarf before storming off, leaving Seongwu feeling dumbfounded, confused and most importantly, heartbroken. 

He bites his lips tights, trying to hold himself but it’s so hard to stay strong. 

Seongwu hates everything about his life.

+++

“Hey, Seongwu hyung” Guanlin slowly says as he peeks behind the door. “Sungwoon hyung told you to come out and eat. And he will literally drag you out if you refuse to eat this time so please come to eat” Guanlin waits for Seongwu to reply but he is still won’t stop painting. Slowly, he comes closer. “Hyung, please? You have been painting non-stop and I read somewhere paint could be toxic”

Seongwu puts down his brush but he didn’t say anything or even gets up.

“If you don’t want to eat then so do I. I’ll stay here with you and inhale the toxic so it will be less toxic air for you to inhale” Guanlin drags a chair and sits down, crossing his arm over his chest.

“What are you talking about. You need to eat so you can be as tall as redwoods tree” Seongwu sighs before turns to Guanlin, before getting up. “And they’re not toxic, not yet. Come on” 

Guanlin smiles until Seongwu can see his gums before jumping off his chair and walk out to the kitchen with Seongwu, except Seongwu headed to the couch in front of the tv instead. 

Soon after, Guanlin comes out with some bowls of rice, placing it down for everyone and giving the one with the most rice to Seongwu, followed by Sungwoon with the chicken soup. “Alright people, dig in. Warm up your stomach. Especially you, sir” Sungwoon says as he points his spoon on Seongwu and he keeps doing so until Seongwu scoops a spoonful of rice and shove it in his mouth, without breaking an eye contact with Sungwoon, which then makes Sungwoon nods approvingly and started to dig in his own food.

“I know sending Guanlin would make you come out of your cave -- which is previously Sungwoon's bedroom but I don't mind a little company at night,” Jaehwan says sarcastically.

“Hey whatever you say, I don't want to die of paint poisoning and dread atmosphere” Sungwoon raised his hands, quickly defending himself. “But honestly, it's been three days but why aren't you going home? Did someone breaks into your house?”

Seongwu leaves the question unanswered. He doesn't know where to start. He turned off his phone the second Daniel messaged him the next morning. Then he thought if he also didn't pick up the calls, Daniel would surely visit his house. Or Seongwu just feels too suffocating to even look at his house, specifically the couch where he actually feels like floating for the first time in such a long time. So Seongwu just grabs any clean shirt, underwear, his paint and brush, and some changes, then leaves almost immediately.

“Hey, you okay?” Guanlin asked.

He bitterly smiles at the young boy. “Yeah, I just need to run away from home for a while”

Jaehwan and Sungwoon look at each other before Jaehwan puts down his utensils. “Did Haneul disturbed you again?”

“I swear to God I will beat his ass for real this time,” Sungwoon says, remembering one of Seongwu’s ex-boyfriend that used and sleeps with Seongwu while cheating on both Seongwu and his own mate. Then when both of them left him, he came begging on Seongwu's door almost every night. 

“No, he never bothers me anymore after that” Seongwu assures them. He does feel a bit traumatic when he heard the name but he is more scared when he remembered how Sungwoon, someone twice as small from Haneul, flew and kick his ex-boyfriend right on his face. Now he is scared to tell them what happened or maybe Daniel would get a taste of Sungwoon’s kick too. “Just something happened”

They didn’t ask anymore after that but when Jaehwan looks at Sungwoon and Guanlin, he knows they are all thinking the same person - and that Sungwoon going to beat the shit out of Daniel later.

+++

“Ong Seongwu!” Jaehwan bursted the door open. Thank god he force Seongwu to at least turn on the light or he will be tripped over all the booby trap on the floor. He makes a way toward Seongwu while kicking some of the things on the floor aside. “Can you use only one and one cup only? All the cups are missing and I know your brushes are swimming in the - wow”

Jaehwan stopped and stand behind Seongwu, looking at the painting.

Seongwu didn’t say a thing.

He just stares at it.

“Seongwu is this…” 

Before Jaehwan could finish his question, Seongwu gets up and put the painting in between of his other work. In the middle, so it won’t be the first thing he sees when he organizes his work again. Then he walks past Jaehwan towards the bed before throwing himself over.

Jaehwan takes a seat next to him. “Seongwu…”

“I don’t know Jaehwan” His voice is muffled because he buried his face on the pillow, but honestly he wants to sound less shaky. “I keep drawing how I feel about red and it always goes to that face” His throats hurt, his voice is too shaky now. “I think I liked him but when I make a move, he pushed me away and I haven’t felt this way for such a long time but damn I remember why love hurts”

“Hey, he is an idiot. You’re handsome and fun, and a bit dorky but if he thinks he got the power because he rejects you, he is wrong”

Seongwu turns his head to face Jaehwan. His nose and eyes are red but he puts on his disgusted face. “You trying to make me feel better is damn scary”

“Hey, what am I supposed to do? I never had that much life experience in consoling a heartbreak” Jaehwan defend himself. Then he slowly puts his hand on Seongwu’s back. “Hey you know Sungwoon hyung and I are here for you. Guanlin and Jihoon too. You can let it all out, it makes you better. Just whenever you're ready, dude”

Seongwu stays silent before Jaehwan heard a muffled thanks.

Jaehwan gets up, “I will cook you some food, maybe chicken porridge so come out while it still hot”

“You can't even cook,” Seongwu said without lifting his head from the pillow.

“I can't cook, but I can try,” Jaehwan said. He stands there for a while hoping Seongwu will get his point before walk away.

Seongwu shift in his bed, head facing his canvases. Guess red also means heartbreak. It is hard to accept, but Seongwu can always try.

He keeps staring there until his mind went numb, then when he smelled a burning porridge he moves away from his blanket and goes get that hot chicken porridge.

+++

“So you just gonna submit that painting?” Jihoon asked, then carefully sipping his hot cocoa. 

Seongwu looks at his scroll then shrugs. “You're the one saying this is the best out of the other painting. And I need to submit my assignment”

“Yeah, I thought you mean the best painting you want to hang and punch at least a thousand times” he replied. Jihoon looks at Seongwu. To be honest, that is the best painting. Jihoon can feel a lot of emotions from it. Anger, disappointment, heartbreak, and even love. His heart feels full and heavy so he couldn't imagine how Seongwu would feel when he painted that drawing. 

Seongwu takes a deep breath. “Don't worry, I will tell my lecturer to burn it down as soon as she finished grading it” 

“But I want to be the one destroying it,” Jihoon said under his breath, earning a soft chuckle from Seongwu. 

“So I will going first, you going to wait for Guanlin here?” Seongwu asked.

Jihoon points at a bench by the vending machine. “There, find us there”

Seongwu nods and walks away. Jihoon takes out his phone, sending a text to Guanlin before open up a mobile game. But while waiting for the match, he suddenly smells that familiar strong scent. Jihoon only meet Daniel once but his scent is so strong, it would stick to Seongwu once in a while. As if they're dating, it feels like Daniel was putting his scent on Seongwu on purpose. Or maybe he couldn’t find Seongwu’s scent. So for some reason - some unknown reason that makes he forgot his game - Jihoon looks for him.

Daniel was with another guy, with eyes like fox. Jihoon steps a bit closer and hides behind the bush to hear them more closely.

“...then maybe your robots can cook some chicken breast soup...” the fox guy stops when he sees Daniel pays more attention to his phone. “Dude, just calls him”

Daniel puts his phone down. “I've tried, I've left countless voicemail too but he didn't pick up” Then he checks his phone again. “He didn't even read my messages. I left him a message to call me back, in case he was busy and couldn’t pick up his phone but...” Daniel sighs heavily, his eyes are filled with regret. “...I'm pretty sure that's not the reason why”

“Then why did you pull away? At least go find him in his house” 

“I did, and I tried to call him but he won't pick up. He just suddenly disappeared” Daniel checks his phone again. “It's been almost three weeks, Minhyun, and I couldn't find him anywhere. I think he’s here, but his scent is pushing me away”

Jihoon clenched his fist, this bastard with his scent scamming business.

“Why explaining on phone is your first option? Why didn't you just go and meet him the next morning?” that Minhyun dude asked and Jihoon silently agree.

“I'm- I feel wrong, it’s like taking advantages on a drunk person. What if he can't remember anything?”

“Well, he surely can remember everything, since he won't pick up your calls. That is why you should see him instead” Minhyun shrugs, Jihoon nods. “I would like to help you but Sungwoon hyung would literally punch me if I started saying your name”

Daniel sighs. “Sungwoon hyung doesn't even want to see me too. But I need to see him, I want to see him so much. To think that night could be the last time I see him, I should've just confessed” Daniel throw his head back and groans. “And maybe he won’t disappear. I don’t care if he rejects me, I would just commit seppuku. Dying in honor is better than living in regret”

“That is as creepy as you sniffing people around”

“Not people, hyung, but a person. Singular. Only one person. And now I can't anymore. You know sometimes I go to the store to smell frozen pears or avocado so I can imagine him standing next to me”

Minhyun gives Daniel that judging look. “I don't know if that's a crime and should I report it, or just let you be just because you paid for the rent too” Minhyun looks at his phone. “Jisung is there, let's go before he nags again. I'm too old for that”

Daniel groans again before checking his phone for the nth time again. He frowns and drags his feet around.

And Jihoon couldn’t move. Pears and avocado. And there's another scent, sweet and soft. He did smell that unfamiliar scent on someone recently. 

“Jihoon” 

Jihoon screams and jumps until he falls into the bushes. “What the fuck, dude?! Are you trying to kill me?”

Guanlin scoffs. “Question is what are you doing hiding in the bush? I’ve been calling your name for a while now”

Jihoon didn't bother answering Guanlin, he grabs Guanlin hands and stands up, brushing his butt after that. He was about to ask Guanlin about the scent when he himself sense that faint cold fresh yet soft smell. As expected, Seongwu comes smiling at them.

“Hey Seongwu hyung, did you submit your painting yet?” Guanlin asked, automatically linking arms with Seongwu.

“Yeah, she just stares at it and dismisses me so guess I failed this semester too” Seongwu chuckles. “Did you just got here?” Guanlin rubs his head at the crook of Seongwu's neck while softly hummed, making Seongwu lightly giggles. “Are you a dog?”

Guanlin has become more and more clingy than usual these past days too, that’s what Jihoon notices. He would usually put his scent on Seongwu but now it is as if he wants Seongwu's scent on him.

“Jihoon? Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend” 

“Or chicken” Guanlin adds.

Jihoon looks at Seongwu. He probably got the answer but he won't tell Seongwu yet, not until he gets more confirmation.

+++

“I'm going back to my house, tomorrow morning” Seongwu announces. 

“Thank god Jaehwan can go back to his room. I can finally sleep naked again” Sungwoon throws his hands up.

“Disgusting. You really going back, dude?”

“Yeah” Seongwu puts another cracker in his mouth. “I left my favorite black sweater at home, plus I can hear Jaehwan cries at night” he puts his hand on Jaehwan's shoulder. “You're so scary”

Jaehwan pushed the hands away, “Please go home now. Take your paints and stop buying too many flowers, or anything you’re obsessed with recently”

“Why would I be obsessed with flowers?” Seongwu asked.

“Huh, not you?” Jaehwan shifts his look on Sungwoon. “Must be Sungwoon hyung then?”

“Why would I be obsessed with flowers?” Sungwoon asked, but with more confusion.

“Strange. Then why do I smell lots of flowers recently? Like pear pink flower”

“What the fuck is a pear pink flower?” 

“I don't know the name of the flower okay. But it feels like walking through a garden of pear, or avocado, and wheat. But cold like in the freezer” Jaehwan explains and Seongwu froze.

“So you smell that too?” Guanlin spoke up.

“Yeah. I thought Seongwu hyung bought some weird flower again so I didn't say anything. You know just because he is weird” Jaehwan shrugs.

“Pear and avocado?” Seongwu carefully asked.

“And wheat” Jihoon adds.

Seongwu couldn't say a word. His head starts filling up with questions.

Then Jihoon finally asked. “The curse is finally broken?” Making all head turns to Jihoon.

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon asked.

“Didn't you guys realized, it was Seongwu hyung all along? I don't know what happened too but I think it has something to do with that Daniel and whatever you guys did two weeks ago. You need to see him first. Then maybe we can figure this out together”

They all couldn't say anything, eyes shift from Jihoon to Seongwu. With Guanlin slowly and softly sniffing Seongwu before backs off almost immediately. 

Seongwu has many questions now in his head.

And he moves back to his house that night, although Sungwoon told him to stay. He needs his time alone and he thinks it's better to be in more familiar and comfy surrounding.

He takes out his phone and finally turned it on. He had to leave it alone for a while since messages keep coming in - and the screen froze. From his professor, friends, classmates and of course tons of them are from one person.

The last message was yesterday morning.

[KD] Calls me when you're free. Please.

His heart beats fast.

Slowly he pressed the keyboard. Typing his message, picking the right word, short and simple, before pressing the send button. Then he puts the phone on the kitchen counter and went straight to the living room where everything was like that night. His heart feels stuffy. He is scared but his curiosity beats everything else. 

In less than 10 minutes, there's knocking on the door. Seongwu heart beats faster. A voice in his head told him to run away again but he really wants to see Daniel.

So Seongwu just puts everything behind and just follow his heart. 

When he opens the door, Daniel was panting heavily yet he still trying to give Seongwu a smile. “Yo… You...f...fin...ally he...here” 

“Daniel, are you okay?” Seongwu catches his arm and takes him in, “Come on, I'll get you some water first” 

He takes Daniel by the counter, and go rumbling through the kitchen for a glass of water then pass it to Daniel. Daniel took it but instead of drinking it, he puts it on the counter and flops his body on Seongwu, giving him a hug. 

Seongwu doesn't know if its because Daniel is panting and sweating heavily but it feels so warm. 

“I miss you,” Daniel says.

Seongwu heart skipped a beat but he pushed Daniel to sit on the stool instead. “Drink that first. Why are you panting so heavily? Are you sick?”

Daniel grins. “I came running from the college after I get your text message” Then he takes a long sip. The cold water feels nice through his burning throat.

“That's like 20 minutes away, by a bus”

“That's why I ran instead”

Seongwu shakes his head, “You're crazy”

“Yeah” Daniel puts the empty glass away. “I'm crazy. And I'm sorry”

Seongwu bites his lips. “Sorry for what?”

Daniel looks down, feeling guilty. “For making you feel… sad. I thought you're drunk and I'm scared I'm taking advantages on you but I guess you weren't” 

Seongwu didn’t say anything, he couldn’t say anything. He has so many things to say, so many things he feels. He is angry, sad and confused. 

“Hyung?”

“Do I still smell like peony, avocado, and pear?” Seongwu asked slowly.

“And wheat and paint”

“How long have you detected my scent? Since that day your robot blocked the door?”

Daniel looks up, looking Seongwu in the eyes. “Since that day, and before that. You may have not remembered this, but you bumped into me before and your scent kinda lingers on me. I want more, so I uh… find you. That’s why I put my robot to guard the door”

“But how?” Seongwu looks up, straight into Daniel’s eyes. “I’m scentless”

“Huh? No, you’re not?”

“Nobody can detect my scent, not even my mom. And why suddenly I have my scent?”

“Seongwu, I don’t understand” 

“Why they can smell me after we kissed?” Seongwu asked, which makes Daniel suddenly blushed. “Is this like a fairytale or something?”

“I don’t know” Daniel slowly looks at Seongwu, then his hand slowly reaching up for Seongwu’s hand. He braces his heart. “I need to ask you something. Why did you kiss me that night?”

The question makes Seongwu blush harder. He snatched his hands from Daniel. “What kind of question is that? Why else would someone kiss someone else?” 

Daniel’s face literally lights up. “Really? Do you mean it?”

“What? I didn’t say anythi-”

Seongwu was cut when Daniel pulls him into a hug. “I really really really like you. Not just friend like, like I want to hold hands with you and kiss you anywhere kinda like”

At this point, Seongwu sure he is dead. Flowers are blooming in his heart, butterflies are dancing in his stomach, he can’t feel the ground, his head feels so light. He is trying hard but he can’t contain his smile. “There’s a specific word for that”

Daniel pulls away and looks at Seongwu, straight in the eyes. His eyes are sparkling, Seongwu sure he’s going to be blind. “I don’t know how love works, but I believe I do love you. I love you, so much”

“I don’t wanna do those things with you though”

“It’s okay. Now that you’re clear with my feeling, I can openly court you until you want to do everything with me” 

Seongwu looks away, trying to hide the smile formed on his face. “Hm, I’m still mad at you though”

The answer makes Daniel giggles. “Don’t worry I will give you thousands of kisses and hugs to make up for that. You give me your permission, so I will start now” As soon as Daniel said that, he takes Seongwu’s hand and intertwined his fingers in between Seongwu’s. “I will make your heart beats crazily too”

Seongwu looks at their hands and then at Daniel. His heart is already beating like crazy. “Okay, try your best” 

Seongwu really likes Daniel.

He really wants Daniel. 

More importantly, Daniel makes him feels safe.

Plus Daniel smells like sandalwood, mint and pine tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the prompter, I hope this fluff enough because you deserve all the hugs in the world (except if you hate skinship)
> 
> And thank you for reading this till the end <3


End file.
